


Love him again. Love them beyond eternity

by GreyKiho



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Souled Vampire(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyKiho/pseuds/GreyKiho
Summary: Three creatures, different decades and centurys, one eternal feeling. Love.





	Love him again. Love them beyond eternity

We sat in the salon of our house and waited.  
On what?  
We waited for the inevitable and hoped for a miracle.

Althea, my wife and the love of my life sat with me and held my hand while she chewed with her teeth on the nails of her other hand. We have been a couple for more than 2500 years and still loved each other.  
We were probably the proverbial soulmates, which were so exalted in the love romances of today.  
Together, to death and beyond. Eternity.

We constantly changed our names and places of residence. At least once every century.  
This time, she was Elizabeth and I John. Two names which were inconspicuous here in England, as almost every other person was called so.  
I was born as Aurelius, in a time known as antiquity.  
I was a resident of the Roman Empire. She was Greek and already a few decades older than me. Althea rescued me from my darkness to draw me into another one that was so much brighter and more beautiful with her in my life.  
Without her I would have been lost.

Now we sat together thousands of years later and felt a new darkness in our hearts.  
It took an eternity until we were finally let into his room. It was dull and opressive, only lit by a few candles. It smelt of sweat and finality. The heavy curtains were drawn, just as most of the windows in this house were hidden. One of the disadvantages of having that gift. But we could hear the rain as he pounded against the window.

Elizabeth, trying to carry her emotions with composure, went slowly, almost reverent to the bed. There laid a sick, far too young man, who would be torn from us too soon from the gods. He had not yet left us, but the slight shaking of the doctors' heads were words enough. Their disappointed eyes about not being able to save him spoke volumes.  
She sat down at the edge of the canopy bed. The mattress sank under her weight and her hands found their place on his cheek, which was wet with sweat and tears. Her cheeks were also slowly wetted by the salty dampness. Her tears formed into ever larger drops and began to whine down from her big blue eyes, into which I had immediately fallen in love.

His hand touched her on his cheek and he looked at her so full of love. Every fear of death, all pain vanished from his eyes as he looked at her.  
"Please do not leave us," she whispered in a trembling voice, leaning closer to his face.  
"I will never leave you my dearest. I will be with you forever. Forever. I promise you. "In order to clarify his words, he touched the place where her heart was, which were no longer beating. His head turned and he looked past her to look at me. He meant with a hand movement that I should come to them. My non-beating heart lay heavy in my chest. It was like a big stone that went down to the throat and strangled everything. Elizabeth moved to the top of the head, brushing his wet, blonde curls from his face as I gathered all my courage and went to him.  
I sank to my knees before him.  
My legs could not hold me anymore, were wobbly and simply gave in. Trembling, I took his flawless hands in mine and kissed them. Tears rolled down my cheeks incessantly. Elizabeth could hold her feelings much better than me.  
I could not anymore.  
My body could no longer. I just let everything out. My whole pain and all my grief.  
"Shh, darling. Nobody can take this wonderful time, the memories. "  
"Why do you have to leave us? Why are the gods so cruel? "  
He smiled. That fucking bastard! Smiled in the face of death. His thumb stroked the back of my hand.  
"Who knows what your gods planned for you? My God, however, brings me to himself. "  
I looked at him with my crying face and he still smiled.  
"I'm not scared anymore. You are here with me. Two of which my heart belongs. I thank you for all your love. "  
"We thank you for yours." Elizabeth said, sniffing as I buried my face to his side. He raised my head and with his last strength, he pulled me close to my neck and kissed me deeply.  
It was one of the most beautiful kisses we ever shared.  
Then he looked at Elizabeth and she kissed him. Her tears falling on his cheeks.  
"I love you. Forever, "she whispered as she put her forehead against his. "And I love you."  
Then he looked at me and repeated these sweet words to me as well. As in a play, he closed his eyes and exhaled his last breath before he left us. Now it had happened to Elizabeth, who was crying as violently as I did.  
We looked at each other.  
I looked into her big blue eyes where I always drowned, as she looked in my brown ones, which always grounded her, into reality. She slid down to me and took my face in her hands,  
"Aurelius, I love you over everything my darling," and kissed me intimately and passionately. Through the tears our kiss tasted salty and unspeakably sad.  
It was the most humble kiss we ever shared.  
We lay in our arms until we could no longer shed tears.  
Not in my whole long life, I had thought that we had to experience this suffering more than once. However, no matter how horrible it was, we accepted this pain forever, rather be without him.

I always remembered the first time he died. Whenever me and my wife found him again and he was torn from us. We never wanted such a fate for him, to eke out a existence like we did. So we watched him die.  
We took the punishment of the gods upon us, and bore every torment.  
We sat back on his bed, but this time it was a light-filled hospital that smelled of disinfectant and hopelessness. No candles, no heavy curtains, no rain. Sunshine and warmth determined the Italian weather.  
There he lay. Meanwhile old and gray. He had lived with us a long and fulfilled human life. His dark, long hair was now short, lighter, and gray. Likewise, a full beard, ahe and I found so attractive to him. Which felt so wonderful on our skin.  
"Vittoria, Matteo ... I love you." As before he was not afraid of death. I had the feeling that he knew we would meet again, even if he would never remember.  
The beeping told us this time when the heart of our lover stopped beating. This definite, immediate certainty was really a cruelty to modern medicine.  
It never became easier. We cried and stayed for a few hours in his room until it became dark outside. We wiped the remaining wetness from our faces and went hand in hand out of the building. We knew that we would see him again.  
In some years, decades, or centuries later.  
To get to know and love him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had some time ago and I tought I should try and write it down.  
> If you are wondering Althea and Aurelius are both Vampires who are falling in love with a human, who is always reborn somewhere in the world.
> 
> I also do not know which fandom I should tag this, cause it is a freeform kinda like story than from a fandom. If you have suggestions, feel free to tell me.


End file.
